<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bloody Love by maraudersaffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420325">My Bloody Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair'>maraudersaffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Legilimency Sex (Harry Potter), M/M, Praise Kink, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Lucius' sexual prisoner. Severus wants to watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Bloody Valentine 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Bloody Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for My Bloody Valentine 2021. </p><p>This is very dark so please read at your own discretion. There is sort of a happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn’t know how long he’d been in Malfoy’s dungeon. It was dark and cold, and time had deserted him. He hung from the ceiling by a spell, his toes barely brushing the rough floor. </p><p>This was where Wormtail had died. And Luna. And Ron. Hermione had been lost even longer, back when there still had been hope. Harry should have known he was useless without her. </p><p>Damp rot pressed in on him from all sides. Old blood had a distinctive smell, metallic and sour. The smell caught in the back of his mouth, choking him, taunting him. He was so terribly hungry.</p><p>They had tortured him, beating him for hours, using their hands and teeth and the cold, hard bottom of their boots. Their eagerness to touch him had surprised him. Surely Death Eaters would rather use their wands?</p><p>Harry had been in agony for so long that his mind barely registered the terrible stretch of his shoulders. Dislocation should have already happened but the spell kept his bones just barely in their sockets. He had been swinging for eternity. </p><p>Harry heard joyful laughter. He felt the warm embrace of a fire. He was at the Burrow, with the Weasleys, surrounded by love. Ron was still grumbling about losing a chess match to Harry, and Hermione had Crookshanks curled up in her lap. Across the room, Ginny eyed him shyly. They were young, so young, and they knew, deep down in their hearts, that good would always defeat bad. </p><p>The slamming of a heavy, ancient door shocked Harry from his daydream. His stomach cramped in fear. </p><p>He wasn’t surprised when a mane of white blond hair emerged from the shadows. For some reason, Lucius was Harry’s most frequent visitor. </p><p>“Hello, Potter,” Lucius said. “Still hanging in there, I hope?”</p><p>Harry glared at him through his dirty fringe. Lucius liked his jokes. </p><p>Lucius came closer. He smelled amazing, his cologne spicy and <i>clean</i>. A smug smile curled his mouth. “I brought a friend this time. I believe you know each other.” He stepped aside, revealing Severus. </p><p>Harry would have shouted if he had the energy. He twisted in the air and bared his teeth, hoping he conveyed just how much he disliked Severus’ presence. He was entirely nude and he hoped it made Severus uncomfortable. </p><p>“Come now,” Lucius cooed, close again. “Surely you are pleased to see your old professor?”</p><p>Harry glared as Severus drew closer. Severus’ black eyes glittered. “Yes, Potter,” he said softly, “tell Lucius how much you like me.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Harry croaked. It hurt terribly to speak.</p><p>Severus’ gaze softened. He looked at Harry almost tenderly. “I’m here to hurt you, of course.”</p><p>Harry wouldn’t beg. He hadn’t begged yet, and he wasn’t going to start now. He was a Gryffindor and stubborn; he was brave enough to admit Severus scared the hell out of him. </p><p>Severus stepped behind him and there was a soft, uncurling sound. Harry sucked in a breath. His heart thudded painfully. </p><p>“Is a <i>whip</i> really necessary, Severus?” Lucius said.</p><p>“Yes,” Severus said. He shifted on his feet and a leather whip cracked against Harry’s back. Harry tried to muffle his cry. Severus hit him again, and again. Hot blood trickled down Harry’s back. </p><p>Harry was used to bleeding, and torn flesh. He was used to being carved out and pushed past his limits. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Behind him, Severus’ breath came in loud pants. He grunted like it was real work controlling the whip. </p><p>The whip cracked against his bleeding, aching side, and a stuttering gasp escaped Harry’s lips. Severus muttered a word that sounded like <i>yes</i>.</p><p>“Enough,” Lucius commanded.</p><p>“Get out of my way.”</p><p>“No.” For some reason, Lucius sounded as if he was angry. </p><p>“You know what the Dark Lord requested of me. Now <i>get out of my way</i>.”</p><p>“No, Severus.”</p><p>Severus cursed and stepped back. He did something with the whip because it was gone when he headed for the door. He swerved on his feet, his ugly face coming into view once again. “The Dark Lord will hear about this!” </p><p>“Run off and tattle on me. I don’t care.”</p><p>Snarling, Severus left. </p><p>Harry expected Lucius to leave as well, but Lucius hovered behind him, not saying a word. Harry’s soft groans filled the silence. </p><p>A cool hand touched a place on his shoulder the whip hadn’t licked. Harry tried to jerk away. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry he did that to you,” Lucius murmured, not removing his hand. His hand moved up to Harry’s neck, then his cheek. Harry cut his eyes to look at him but Lucius remained frustratingly out of view. </p><p>Lucius caressed the shell of Harry’s ear with a gentle finger. “Can you be good for me, Harry?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lucius stepped closer. The heat of his body burned Harry’s back. “I want to help you, Harry. You have no idea how much.”</p><p>“Lies,” Harry growled.</p><p>“What would you do if I let you down? If I let you leave the dungeon?”</p><p>Harry swallowed. He was so desperate for a drink. “I would do whatever you asked me to do.”</p><p>“Lies.” Lucius dragged a finger down the mess of Harry’s back, and Harry let himself cry out. “I think you would try to kill me.”</p><p>“No! I’ll be grateful. I’ll - I’ll do <i>anything</i>.” Harry snapped his mouth shut; he had verged on begging.</p><p>“Anything? I like the sound of that.” Lucius stepped in front of him. He was smirking. Without warning, he ended the spell on Harry’s arms, and Harry fell hard to the ground. </p><p>Harry made an attempt to get up but he was too weak. Lucius knelt and picked him up. All his weight rested on his back, and Harry cried out again. </p><p>“Shh, I’ve got you,” Lucius said. He muttered another spell, and Harry became light in his arms. </p><p>They left the dungeon. Harry saw sunlight for the first time in weeks, perhaps months. The manor was quiet, empty. The paintings on the walls eyed them with disgust.</p><p>Lucius took him up the stairs to his own bed chamber. He knew the room belonged to Lucius because the writing desk in the corner was covered in parchment and books; his serpent-head cane rested beside the bed. They entered a bathroom with a decadent bathtub. Lucius spelled the water on and conjured lots and lots of fragrant bubbles. </p><p>“In you go,” he murmured, lowering Harry into the hot water. Harry almost lost consciousness; the water felt like knives on his ruined back. “Shh,” Lucius cooed again. Then: “Let me see, love.” </p><p>Lucius eased him around so he could get a good look at his back. “It must be agony,” Lucius said quietly. </p><p>“You’re responsible for some of it.”</p><p>“I am,” Lucius said, sounding covetous. “I’m going to heal you now.” </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Lucius touched his wand to Harry’s wounds, and it felt like a kiss. Harry hissed softly as he felt his flesh knit back together. When his work was done, Lucius let Harry recline in the now pink water. </p><p>“Feel better, love?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Lucius raised his eyebrows. “I thought you said I could do anything.”</p><p>Harry turned his face away. </p><p>Lucius wet a soft flannel and worked up a lather with soap. He cleaned Harry, starting at his chest, his movements gentle, steady. Harry watched his hand go in circles. His fingers were pink from the heat, the ring on his pinkie glinting. Then his hand moved up to Harry’s face, scrubbing softly to wash away the dirt. </p><p>“Turn your head,” Lucius murmured. Harry gave him access to his neck, his heart thumping. Lucius leaned forward and kissed just below his ear. </p><p>Harry flinched. </p><p>“Are you a virgin, Harry?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Pity.”</p><p>Harry looked at Lucius, but his expression gave little away. Harry had grown up a lot in the years since the fall of the Order. He knew how far the Death Eaters’ depravity went. The surprise was how long it took for their torture to turn sexual. </p><p>The flannel circled lower, stopping at Harry’s soft cock. Harry watched dully as his cock woke up. It had been such a long time since he had an erection. The pleasure should’ve been overwhelming, delicious, but Harry barely felt anything. </p><p>Lucius’ breath came faster. He kissed the other side of Harry’s neck, his tongue dragging over his pulse. His hand trembled slightly as it rotated over Harry’s cock, going so slowly.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” Lucius murmured.</p><p>“Sure,” Harry said.</p><p>Lucius kissed up his neck, captured his earlobe between his teeth. “Let go, love,” he whispered. </p><p>Harry shifted in the water, unaware of holding onto anything. He was already so broken. What left was there to give?</p><p>Still nibbling his ear, Lucius stroked him with his bare hand. They both watched his cock stiffen, redden. Harry thrust without thinking, without wanting to, and Lucius groaned deeply. </p><p>“I think you’re clean enough.” Lucius helped him out of the bath. Harry’s knees almost buckled; he was still so weak.</p><p>“I need food,” Harry said.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed. Then I’ll feed you myself.” Lucius picked him up in his arms again. Harry wasn’t a small man, and the feeling was strange. Harry hooked his arms around Lucius’ neck.</p><p>They left the bathroom and entered Lucius’ room. Harry would search that messy desk the first chance he got.</p><p>Lucius laid him down on the bed. The mattress was so soft Harry almost whimpered. </p><p>Lucius waved his wand and a battered old elf popped into the room. The elf bowed to the floor. “Yes, master?”</p><p>“Bring me hot, brothy soup and crusty bread. Also some strawberries.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” The elf bowed again, its ears flopping forward. The elf disappeared with a pop, then reappeared a moment later. An enormous tray of food hovered beside the elf. </p><p>“Put it on the table,” Lucius barked. </p><p>The elf’s gaze darted briefly to Harry as the tray was lowered to the table beside the bed. Then the elf popped out of existence. </p><p>The delicious aroma of the food made Harry’s stomach clench painfully. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He reached for the bowl but Lucius grabbed his wrist. </p><p>“I will do it,” Lucius said, squeezing his wrist hard once before releasing him. Lucius made room for himself beside Harry in the bed. He took up the spoon and dunked it into the steaming soup; he blew on it carefully, his lips almost touching the metal; then he slowly brought the spoon to Harry’s lips.</p><p>The soup tasted brilliant. It was mostly beef broth with a few pieces of barley and carrot. Harry surged forward, desperate for more. He wanted to suck down the bowl’s contents in one gulp. </p><p>“Eat slowly, love,” Lucius whispered. “You don’t want to make yourself sick.”</p><p>Harry forced himself to patiently wait for each swallow of soup. Lucius took his time, blowing on every spoonful.</p><p>“You look better already, love.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry muttered, even though he hated Lucius more than ever in that moment. </p><p>When the soup was all gone, Lucius tore up the bread into small bites. He fed Harry with his fingers, and Harry did his best not to touch his skin with his tongue. </p><p>Harry lay back on the pillows with a sigh. Now full, he could barely keep his eyes open. <i>This is when he hurts me</i>, Harry thought.</p><p>Lucius tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead. “Sleep now. I will wait for dessert.”</p><p>When Harry woke up, he was sure he had only closed his eyes for a moment. But now the candles were lit in the room, and Lucius sat in a chair beside the bed, sipping a brandy. </p><p>Lucius spelled his brandy away and sat down on the bed. He caressed Harry’s cheek with a finger. “You are very beautiful when you sleep.”</p><p>Harry licked his lips. “May I have a drink of water?”</p><p>“Of course.” He poured Harry water from an elegant pitcher next to the bed. He raised the cup to Harry’s lips. The water was ice cold and refreshing. Harry drank greedily. </p><p>Satisfied, Harry lay back on the pillows. The room was filled with warm shadows; a fire crackled contently on the hearth. Harry watched the shadows play across Lucius’ face. His cheekbones were high, his eyes bright but cold. </p><p>Lucius found the strawberries on the bedside table. They had been under a charm and still looked juicy. “Are you hungry?” he asked.</p><p>Harry nodded. Lucius cast another spell, and the strawberries turned into slices.</p><p>“Open your mouth, stick out your tongue.”</p><p>Heart pounding, Harry did what he was told. Lucius placed a strawberry slice on his tongue. Harry ate the piece of fruit slowly, savouring the taste. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Lucius’ gaze was brighter. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I taste one?”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>Lucius placed a slice on his tongue. He didn’t close his mouth. “Kiss me,” he commanded. </p><p>Harry gulped. His heartbeat was a gallop. He raised himself up and pressed his lips to Lucius’ open mouth. Their tongues brushed together, and Harry tasted strawberry and brandy. Lucius framed his face and kissed him harder; the fruit’s flesh burst on their lips. </p><p>“Delicious,” Lucius purred. </p><p>Harry broke away to suck in a breath. He was panting and didn’t know why. His cock had stiffened a little. </p><p>Lucius took in his heated cheeks and heaving chest. A knowing smile curled his cruel mouth. “Tell me, Harry. Do you fancy boys?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Let’s find out, shall we? A little experiment.” </p><p>Lucius stood to undress. Harry averted his gaze. He hadn’t seen many people starkers. Lucius had a strong chest, a bit of a soft stomach. He was a man well into his middle years. Harry didn’t know how to feel. </p><p>Then he undid his belt, a hiss of leather. He stepped out of his trousers and underpants, and stood before Harry utterly naked. </p><p>Harry was sweating. He clasped his hands, hoping Lucius didn’t notice their trembling. </p><p>“Look at me,” Lucius said.</p><p>Harry turned toward him. His gaze dropped to his cock. It was already hard, already intimidating. It jerked as Harry’s gaze lingered. </p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p><i>No!</i> Harry wanted to yell. It didn’t matter if he fancied men or not. He didn’t want to give Lucius pleasure. He didn’t want to give any Death Eater pleasure. </p><p>“Come on, love,” Lucius said gently. “You don’t need to be afraid.”</p><p>Harry ducked his head so Lucius didn’t see the fury in his eyes. This was an opportunity. If he played along with Lucius, perhaps he would be able to change his fate. Perhaps he could escape from this room and find the Sword of Gryffindor at last. </p><p>“I’m not afraid,” Harry said, and reached out to touch Lucius. He wrapped his fingers around his girth. It was like touching himself but not. Lucius’ skin was velvety soft. </p><p>Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Not afraid, eh?” He buried his hands in Harry’s hair and forced his head closer. “Suck me then.”</p><p>Harry resisted, trying to break his hold. Lucius pried his lips apart with his fingers and thrust into his mouth, going too deep. Harry choked and tried to twist away, but Lucius’ hold only tightened.</p><p>“I told you to suck me.” Lucius thrust again and again, ignoring Harry’s struggle. </p><p>Harry, unable to get enough air through his nose, grabbed Lucius’ shaft with one hand and his hip in the other. He gave Lucius a long, lingering suck, then eased off to take a deep, needed gulp of air. </p><p>Lucius growled. “Do that again.”</p><p>“I will - just give me space.” Harry twisted again, and finally Lucius let go of him. Harry rose to his knees. He dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. Lucius groaned.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Harry licked him again, then paused to wrap his lips around his head. He sucked like Lucius’ cockhead was a lolly. </p><p>“<i>Merlin</i>,” Lucius said, sounding amazed. </p><p>Precome flooded Harry’s mouth, and it was both disgusting and arousing. Harry realised he didn’t dislike sucking cock; he just didn’t like sucking Lucius Malfoy’s cock. </p><p>“I think you like this.”</p><p>“I do,” Harry said truthfully. He took him back into his mouth, working his shaft all the way to his throat. Doing his best to relax, he tried to ease him <i>into</i> his throat. Best if he just did it himself. </p><p>“Oh, Harry.” Lucius’ hands found his hair again, but this time he petted him. “Just like that, love. Just like that.”</p><p>Harry squeezed his eyes closed and settled into a rhythm as he fucked Lucius with his mouth. He bobbed his head, over and over, sucking harder as his lips dragged closer to his cockhead. Then he went deep, forcing his cock into his throat, gagging around it. Lucius shouted. </p><p>Lucius was shaking. He tried to speak but his voice failed him on the first try. “I should - oh, love. Yes. Harry, such a good boy. Of course you would be a good boy. Such a good boy.” </p><p>Harry realised he was hard. Images of other men - <i>better</i> men - filled his head. Perhaps he had always wanted to do this with Cedric and Remus and Sirius. Perhaps he had even wanted to do this with Ron. It was a revelation. </p><p>Growling, Lucius buried his fingers in Harry’s hair again. “Make me come.”</p><p>On instinct, Harry wrapped his fist around Lucius and worked his shaft as his head continued to bob. Lucius shook even more, his fingers tightening painfully in his hair. Lucius’ moans turned continuous and Harry felt Lucius’ control slipping. <i>I could kill him right now</i>, Harry thought. </p><p>Lucius pulsed on Harry’s tongue. His come was warm and salty and too much. Harry choked and tried to pull away, but Lucius thrust and thrust, filling his mouth. Harry thought he would never stop coming. </p><p>Finally, Lucius pulled out. He was gasping, his face incredibly red. He looked wrecked. He looked destructible. He also looked a bit in love.</p><p>Harry spat out as much of his semen as he could. Still he ended up swallowing some of it. Dazed, Lucius ran his thumb over Harry’s swollen lips. “You are incredible,” he murmured. </p><p>Harry cast his eyes down. His mouth still tasted revolting. </p><p>“Lay back on the bed,” Lucius said. </p><p>Harry hesitated. He tried to read Lucius’ intentions. Lucius caressed his cheek. His touch was greedy.</p><p>“You’ve been a good boy, Harry. Do you know what that means?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, trying to look as innocent as possible. He had never been a good actor. </p><p>Lucius chuckled. He was in a better mood, his whole body more loose. “It means I will show you how good it feels when a man makes you come. Now lay back and spread your thighs.”</p><p>Harry complied even though this was a good moment for Lucius to kill him. On his back, shaking, Harry spread his thighs.</p><p>Lucius slid on the bed with him. He kissed down Harry’s chest to his stomach, his white blond hair cascading over his shoulder. His hair looked beautiful in the firelight. </p><p>“No need to be afraid, darling.” Lucius was looking at Harry’s cock, which had retreated into his foreskin. With firm fingers, Lucius massaged his shaft. They both watched as he grew hard again. </p><p>Lucius Conjured oil and worked him from head to root. Harry arched, his eyes now squeezed closed. He didn’t need to look down to know his pink head had emerged needily. </p><p>“Have you ever tasted yourself, Harry?” Lucius dipped his finger in the wet that beaded Harry’s slit. </p><p>“Yes,” Harry whispered. </p><p>Lucius shifted. His mouth made a sucking noise. He was tasting Harry on his finger. “Just perfect,” he moaned. </p><p>Then Lucius leaned down and Harry felt his warm breath on his flesh. Harry’s stomach muscles clenched. </p><p>“Ask me nicely, Harry.”</p><p>“Please,” Harry said, hating himself. He didn’t know if the beg was real or not. He wanted Lucius’ mouth on him. He also wanted Lucius to be dead. </p><p>Lucius blew on his cock. “Again, love. My mouth waters for you but I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Harry gulped. His throat hurt. “Please … Lucius - Mr Malfoy. Please suck my cock.”</p><p>“Mr Malfoy!” Lucius huffed a laugh. Without warning, he sucked Harry into his mouth, and the feeling was so overwhelming that Harry almost kneed him in the face. </p><p>“Oh, God!”</p><p>Lucius took him even deeper, his mouth so damn hungry, so damn insistent. Harry arched, his eyes rolling back. The feeling - it was incredible, mind-blowing. Lucius was stealing something from him. </p><p>Lucius started to bob his head, and Harry bit his lip and whimpered. Lucius came up to say, voice pure gravel, “I want to hear you. Don’t muzzle yourself.” Then his mouth enveloped him again.</p><p>“I just - <i>ah</i>.” Harry tried to thrust but Lucius pressed him into the bed. Lucius bobbed again, his mouth hot and wet, his tongue stroking and stroking. </p><p>Harry grabbed for him, wanting him to stop, wanting him to end it, to make him come, to make him forget everything, absolutely everything. Harry’s hands found Lucius’ hair, tugging, and his strands were so damn soft. </p><p>“Oh, <i>please</i>,” Harry whispered. Lucius’ eyes fluttered. Harry had no idea he’d been watching Lucius’ expression.</p><p>Lucius pressed between Harry’s cheeks. With a single finger, he massaged Harry’s hole. Harry writhed. He didn’t understand the feelings rushing through him. He wanted - he wanted the finger <i>inside</i> him. </p><p>When that finger penetrated him, Harry came hard, so hard, his whole world going white. His body locked up, his cock jerking in Lucius’ mouth. Lucius swallowed everything that Harry gave him, and it was a lot. His orgasm went on and on, and Lucius continued to suck him, even after Harry finally relaxed. Harry hissed and shoved him off. </p><p>Lucius kissed him deeply. He forced his tongue into his mouth, forcing him to taste himself. Harry shuddered. </p><p>“Soon, my love,” Lucius whispered in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Harry spent the next several days and nights recovering. As it turned out, torture took a lot out of a body. He slept most of the time, only waking up for Lucius to feed or bathe him. Sometimes he woke up when Lucius crawled into bed with him. Lucius liked to wrap Harry up in an embrace, breathe him in, murmur soft, delicate things in his ear. Sometimes Lucius cried, and Harry didn’t have the strength to react. He didn’t have the strength to pretend to care.<p>Then, one afternoon, Lucius returned and Harry was sitting up in bed. The light was yellow, intense. Harry felt loads better. </p><p>Lucius set something in Harry’s lap: his spectacles. Lucius sat on the end of the bed. “I had the elves comb the grounds for them. I knew you would probably want them back.”</p><p>Harry held up his spectacles. He’d lost them when he’d been ambushed; the last time he’d seen them they had been shattered, crushed under the cruel boot of a Death Eater. Harry slid them on and blinked. Everything became blurred. He took them off.</p><p>“I must have changed,” Harry said, setting them on the table. “My eyes don’t need them anymore.”</p><p>Lucius nodded. He spent a long moment staring at Harry, something soft and warm in his gaze. He touched Harry’s cheek. “You look well. Good.”</p><p>Harry didn’t say anything. He didn’t know if he would be dragged back to the dungeon now that his strength was back. He turned his gaze downward; he was shy around Lucius in a way he hadn’t been. Lucius’ hair glowed in the sunlight. </p><p>Suddenly Lucius stood. He began unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m going to fuck you now.”</p><p>Harry’s heart galloped. “Oh.” He felt sick just thinking about it. His cock twitched. </p><p>Lucius did away with the rest of his clothes. He pulled back the duvet to look at Harry’s nude body. Nobody had given him pyjamas. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. Lucius swore loudly. “<i>Already</i>?” he growled. With a lazy flick of his wand, the door snapped open. Severus entered the bedroom. </p><p>Severus didn’t look at Harry as he approached the bed. Harry had the silly urge to cover himself up but Severus had already seen him starkers. </p><p>Lucius crossed his arms and glowered at Severus. He turned fully to Severus, and it was obvious he intended to intimidate him with his nudity. “I told you <i>tomorrow</i>.”</p><p>Severus shrugged. He looked around the room, utterly unmoved. “I was bored. There was no need for me to wait.”</p><p><i>He’s going to whip me</i>, Harry thought. He was certain of it. </p><p>“You should have listened to me!” Lucius yelled. “I haven’t - you had <i>no</i> right!”</p><p>Severus merely raised an eyebrow. His hair was greasy in the sunlight; he looked thinner, more haggard. “You’ve had the boy for days. It’s not my concern if you waited too long to shag him in private.”</p><p>“You will not have him first,” Lucius growled. He still held his wand, and a few sparks issued from the end. </p><p>Severus finally glanced down at Harry. His black eyes were full of revulsion. “I don’t want to have him at all. He <i>disgusts</i> me.”</p><p>This made Lucius snort. He set his wand on the bedside table and kneeled on the bed. He carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. </p><p>“It seems like we will have company, my love. My deepest apologies.” Lucius continued to pet Harry. He dropped kisses on Harry’s brow, his cheek. </p><p>As Lucius spoke, Severus maneuvered a chair into place. He sat down, then frowned, not liking the angle. He rose and inched the chair a little to the left. </p><p><i>This is really going to happen</i>, Harry thought. <i>Snape is really going to watch as Malfoy buggers me</i>. </p><p>Harry closed his eyes briefly. He took a deep breath and tried to force himself to relax. He had absolutely no way of stopping this. He could try to run but Severus would definitely catch him. He could try to fight them off, make it hard for them, but to what end? He would just end up back in the dungeon in utter agony. </p><p>Best to just get it over with. </p><p>Harry turned his face and kissed Lucius. He felt a spark of feeling when their lips met. Lucius felt it too because he groaned deeply. </p><p>Lucius’ tongue slithered past his lips. Harry met him eagerly, licking, tasting. Their tongues stroked together. </p><p>Lucius bit down on Harry’s bottom lip, tugging it. Harry’s eyes fluttered. Lucius dragged his mouth along Harry’s jaw, down his neck. He bit his pulse point. </p><p>The shock was Harry liked this. He could almost fall into the sensation and forget about the circumstances. </p><p>Lucius urged Harry fully onto his back. He kissed down Harry’s chest to his stomach. Then his mouth was on Harry’s mostly soft cock. Harry’s eyes snapped open and he arched. He saw Severus upside down. Severus was watching, his lips parted. Lucius sucked his cock hungrily, and Harry couldn’t help it: He cried out. Severus’ eyes flared. </p><p>Lucius worked his mouth up and down, getting Harry so wet. He cradled Harry’s bollocks, rolling them in his warm palm. Harry stiffened quickly. </p><p>“Severus,” Lucius growled, now fisting Harry’s cock. “I do hope you are watching.” Lucius dipped his tongue into Harry’s slit, lapping up the precome. </p><p><i>He is watching</i>, Harry thought. Harry met Severus’ eyes, and he felt the brush of Severus’ mind against his own. Harry had never been good at keeping people out so he let Severus into his head without much effort. </p><p>Severus showed him an image, a fantasy. Harry and Severus were far, far away, alone, safe. They were in a comfortable bedroom, the windows open, fresh air slipping inside. And Severus was sucking Harry’s cock desperately. Severus’ mouth felt different from Lucius’, most worshipful.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Harry cried out. It felt like Severus was sucking him off while Lucius stroked him. Then Lucius dragged his tongue up Harry’s shaft, and Harry imagined they were both bent over him, heads close together, mouths touching as they pleasured his cock.</p><p>Severus saw this image, too. His eyes narrowed. He forced another image into Harry’s head, and the mental act felt violent, possessive. Now Harry saw himself fucking Severus’ mouth. They were still in that safe, sunny room, but now Severus was on his back and Harry was straddling his head, shoving his cock down his throat. Severus squeezed his arse and urged him deeper. Harry was choking him, punishing him.  </p><p>Harry came. His release took Lucius by surprise. Lucius had been licking his shaft teasingly, and Harry’s semen now painted his face. </p><p>“Yes, love,” Lucius moaned. “You come for me so beautifully.” Severus smirked.</p><p>Emotion stormed inside Harry. He was confused about everything. He didn’t think he’d ever find Lucius or Severus attractive. </p><p>Lucius gave his cock one last lick, then flipped him over onto his stomach. He hauled Harry up on his knees while still keeping his chest down. It was a degrading, electrifying position. Harry wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t look away from Severus’ guarded expression. </p><p>Lucius parted his cheeks and licked his arsehole. Harry shuddered. He knew this was something people did to one another, but he never thought someone would do it to him. Biting his lip, he remembered how good it felt when Lucius penetrated him with a finger.</p><p>“Severus,” Lucius said, voice muffled. “My love tastes so good. We both know you are quite jealous.” He dragged the flat of his tongue over Harry’s hole, getting him wet, massaging him. Harry squirmed and pressed back. He wanted more.</p><p>Severus frowned. He white-knuckled the arms of the chair. He looked like he wanted to spring up, shove Lucius away. </p><p>Then Lucius slid a finger inside Harry, using only his saliva to ease the way. Harry arched and closed his thighs. He wanted to squirm away, but there was nowhere to go. </p><p>“You are so tight, my love,” Lucius said. He moved his finger in and out, the saliva quickly drying up. Harry squirmed. The intrusion felt weird, both too much and not enough. </p><p>Severus was still watching, his chest beating up and down.</p><p>Lucius muttered a wandless lube spell. He added a second finger, going deeper. He pressed down, seeking something. He found a spot that made Harry’s mouth drop open and his eyes roll back. </p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Harry breathed. </p><p>Lucius kissed his back. “Do you know what I’m touching, my love?”</p><p>It took Harry a moment to respond. “You’re … it’s my prostate.”</p><p>“How innocent you sound!” Lucius fucked him quicker with his fingers. He groaned. “You like me being inside you. Look at your prick getting hard again.”</p><p>Harry tugged at the duvet and panted. He felt hot all over. His cock was getting harder again, and it was embarrassing. He didn’t want to like Lucius inside him; he didn’t want to like any of it. </p><p>Lucius eased his fingers out and dropped kisses on Harry’s lower back. His hands shook as he hauled Harry into position to mount him. </p><p>“This is going to hurt,” Lucius said, sounding mournful. Then he entered Harry in one swift motion. </p><p>Harry lurched forward, trying to get away. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He wanted to scream, to thrash, but he felt frozen in place. </p><p>Lucius bottomed out, his hands grasping Harry tightly. “You’re mine,” he said, pulling out. He thrust back in as hard as possible.</p><p>This time Harry did scream. He was in pain and uncomfortable. He felt like he was suffocating. He looked up and caught Severus’ gaze again. Severus’ face was red and sweaty; he trembled slightly in his chair. There was a noticeable bulge in his trousers. </p><p>Lucius pounded into Harry. He spanked his arse. “Say it,” he commanded. </p><p>Harry’s thoughts were muddled, chaotic. Lucius spanked him harder. “I’m yours!” Harry said, but he was still staring into Severus’ eyes. </p><p>Severus gave him another mental image. Harry didn’t understand. It wasn’t sexual. It was just a wand slipped under a pillow. Lucius’ wand. The same pillow that was next to Harry’s hand. </p><p>Harry glanced at the bedside table to confirm. Lucius’ wand was no longer there. Somehow, Severus had moved it without them noticing. </p><p>Harry tried to plan. He tried to figure out if it was safe to trust Severus or not. But Lucius reached around and wrapped a hand around his cock, and Harry’s thoughts fled. </p><p>“Oh, God,” Harry whispered into the bedding. </p><p>Lucius ground into him, going so deep. He was brushing Harry’s prostate again, and Harry couldn’t quiet the moans that spilled from his lips. Lucius’ hand quickened around his cock. Harry was going to come; he was going to explode all over Lucius’ fist. </p><p>As his pleasure built, Harry slid his hand under the pillow and grabbed Lucius’ wand. A spark of magic warmed his arm. It had been so long since he held a wand. </p><p>“Come for me, my love,” Lucius whispered. His thrusts were uneven, desperate. He was barely holding back his own orgasm. </p><p>Harry came with his eyes wide open. He was staring at Severus, his teeth dug hard into his lip. He shook all over as he spilled over Lucius’ working fist. His head spun and he wanted to slump forward, forget the world, but he didn’t allow himself. </p><p>“<i>Harry</i>,” Lucius said. Hunched over, he stilled and gushed hotly inside Harry’s arse. Harry felt the throb of his release. </p><p><i>Now!</i> Harry thought, and twisted around. He cut Lucius’ throat with a slicing spell. Lucius was still inside him as he bled out. </p><p>Harry shoved up and Lucius slipped out of him, already half dead. Harry scrambled to his feet. He was covered in blood.</p><p>Severus threw him robes and trousers from the wardrobe. “Get dressed quickly. I will help you escape.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving until I find the Sword of Gryffindor. It’s the only reason I came here in the first place.” </p><p>“I have the sword in my possession.”</p><p>“Show me,” Harry said. </p><p>On the floor, Lucius gasped his last breath wetly. </p><p>Hesitating, Severus took a tiny bag from his pocket. He enlarged it and drew the sword out by the hilt. Harry stepped close to touch it. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s not a replica?” Harry said.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Severus was breathing hard.</p><p>They stood close, so close that some of Lucius’ blood smeared on Severus’ robes. Harry leaned in and felt Severus’ erection. Severus’ eyes were lidded as he watched him. </p><p>An image leaked out from Severus’ mind. He wanted to reach around, finger the mess of Harry’s arse. He wanted Harry to be filled with his come, not Lucius’. He wanted Harry to be <i>his</i>.</p><p>Harry remembered how Severus had whipped him, how he'd followed Voldemort's orders to hurt him again and again.</p><p>Harry pointed Lucius’ wand in his face. “Stupefy!” The spell flung Severus back into the wall. His face was blackened by spell burn. He was unconscious. </p><p>Harry quickly got dressed. He put the sword back in the bag and shrank both small enough to fit in his pocket. </p><p>Lucius lay dead on the floor, his white blond hair soaking up the blood. Severus’ face looked disfigured but he would regain consciousness. </p><p>Not looking at either of them, Harry left the room. He felt different. He was willing to kill anyone who tried to stop his escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>